Forbidden Blood
by Rhuen
Summary: Rhulan has arrived in the world of the 1930's Dracula. Is Dracula her target or has she come for another more tantalizing reason?


"Come my dear," says the count, in his thick Eastern European accent, his eyes flashing, hypnotically drawing Mina from her bed. Just as the count leans over about to bite into her neck a swirling light as tall as a door draws his attention disrupting the lecherous vampire from his act of violation.

From the portal Rhulan emerges, the portal quickly vanishing behind her, "oh," she says looking at the tuxedo clad, cape wearing, slicked back haired man, "so you are the source of the anomalous demonic energy on this world, yet again I have followed yet another red herring as it were."

The count looks at her and smiles, "You will also make a wonderful bride," he says, his voice practically dripping lust. His eyes flash as he says, "come to me my dear, become one with the children of the night."

Rhulan looks behind her and back at him, "is someone shining a flashlight in your face?" she asks, "oh…you're trying to hypnotize me. What an odd effect, not sure where the illumination is coming from."

Rhulan walks towards him.

"Yes," he says, "come to me,"

Rhulan looks at the girl behind him, just standing there awaiting orders from her dark suitor.

"Now," says the count, "you…bebwibbw!"

Rhulan, this woman the count has never seen before who arrived in a way he didn't imagine for some reason to question till just now, only in retrospect as she has done something no one has ever done; she has shoved her hand, save for her thumb, into his mouth, her thumb gripping under his jaw. He tries to bite down only to find her skin protected by something that numbs his teeth, and can see a blue light shining just out of sight of his eyes so close to his face. He tries to pull free finding himself unable to he feels surprise and confusion; as his undead mind can not feel fear.

"This close," says Rhulan, "I can plainly sense you are some sort of vampire, interesting your strength index isn't much higher than a common human. I imagine on this world a predator…or parasite…such as yourself must use tactics such as hypnosis to capture your prey. Oh yes, don't bother what ever weak magic you are attempting, I am absorbing the output faster than you can activate it."

The count is not sure the meaning of her words, but by context it is clear she means his ability to transform into a bat or mist in order to escape; as he has been trying to do so. His freedom from her grasp however soon follows; only in a way he could not imagine. Rhulan grips, twists, and rips off his jaw by yanking while she holds his body back by kneeing him in the gut as she pulls. The count unable to process a pain he has not felt ever, not even when alive; let alone while undead does not even notice when she grabs the top of his and squeezes, crushing his skull and brain. Dracula's body falls to the

ground, and turns to dust. Mina weaves around a bit as though awakening from a dream.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"Your savior," says Rhulan with a smile walking up to the shorter woman, "I just slaughtered some vampire that was attempting to feed on you."

"Vampire," says the high class woman, "why what ever…"

The door flies open, three men Mina recognizes as her suitors and the old man Van Helsing who had the night before told them the man called Count Dracula was a vampire.

"Where is Dracula?" says Van Helsing, "and who are you?"

"If you mean the vampire," says Rhulan, "his dust is painting your boots,"

"My God," says Van Helsing, "you slew Count Dracula? Who…"

Rhulan is standing next to Mina, her arm over the woman's shoulder, Mina just stands there not sure how to react. This woman is dressed in a manner she has never seen, more skin exposed than she has seen on anyone save herself when changing clothes, her memories returning to her from when under the count's spell a moment ago.

"You are a vampire!" yells Van Helsing pulling out a cross, "you slew the count to take over his territory, release the girl she is not for your un-natural lusts demon!"

Rhulan looks at Mina with a look that makes Mina blush from ear to ear. Rhulan looks at Van Helsing and at his cross, "Seriously?" asks Rhulan, "you mean to tell me your vampires in this world are really so piss weak that, that actually works against them?"

Rhulan smiles and pulls Mina closer to her, Mina's face practically smooshed against Rhulan's bosom.

"You know, come to think of it, I don't think I care for your word either…Teleport."

Rhulan and Mina vanish from sight.

"Go, quickly," says Van Helsing, "search the grounds, the demon can not have gone far. It may have put up a front, but surely the symbol of the lord has weakened it, forcing it to flee. If we are quick we may yet save the girl before she is lost to us."

Rhulan and Mina appear again out in the hedge maze.

Rhulan releases Mina from her inhumanly strong grasp.

Mina just stands there looking at Rhulan confused.

"You are free to go," says Rhulan, "the vampire is dead, I just needed some fresh air, after killing that monster it would be far to easy to give in to committing another kill against your would be rescuers and their insolent tone."

"You…" says Mina, "you are just letting me go?"

Mina takes a step towards Rhulan, "you do not intend to make me partake in some depravity? Are you not like the count?"

Rhulan raises her eyebrow, "I am not a vampire, I do not need hypnosis, nor do I crave your blood, your flesh perhaps…" Rhulan smiles, "indeed your silky untouched flesh is very tempting…I assume you are of legal age in this world…well those men's auras were practically screaming lust for you."

"My apologies," says Mina with a curtsey, "I do not mean to offend, it's just…I saw you…kill the count…and your actions, that look in your eye it is so much like…ahhh!"

Mina finds herself flung into the air and pushed up against a hedge, her dress hiked up around Rhulan's body. Mina by reflex wraps her legs around Rhulan's waist. If one were to look upon them they would think they were a couple engaging in intercourse using the hedge to prop up Mina; however being two women no such thing is occurring. Mina is taken by surprise, her deep breaths forcing her corseted bosoms to rise and fall heavily. She places her hands on Rhulan's shoulders to steady herself thinking while looking at Rhulan's face, "she is strong like a man, no strain at all holding me up; yet she is gorgeous."

Rhulan puts her hand behind Mina's back, her fingers caressing the small of her back sending shivers up Mina's spine; something she has never felt before, and enjoys immensely despite this being the first time; not kissing a woman, that she and some of her friends have done before; even here in this very hedge maze. Rhulan's red lips come to Mina's neck, alarming her a moment expecting a bite, instead the lips gently caress the flesh of her neck. Rhulan runs her the tip of her tongue across the skin as she goes. Mina's body throbs by pure instinct, grinding her woman hood against Rhulan's as though trying to ride a none-existent phallus, convulsing in its futile search. Mina has kissed other girls in her time but never experienced anything like this.

Rhulan lifts Mina, shifting her in her strong arms. Mina finds her woman hood up against something long, moving, and searching, it takes her a moment to realize Rhulan has moved her left hand to intercept her thrusts, and wrestles with Mina's complex Victorian undergarments. Rhulan's right hand snaps the upper cords of Mina's corset, freeing the hold on her breasts. As Rhulan's fingers undoing the straps of her garters with the pressure from her palm against her mound brings unfamiliar rushes to her incredibly sensitive body, Rhulan takes advantage of the loosened bustier to move her lips from Mina's neck to the tops of her breasts, teasing the space above her cleavage as she moves her experienced lips and tongue, sucking, gently lapping, and teasing them as she lowers her head. Mina tightens her legs, as she looks up past Rhulan's dark blood like hair at the stars. Mina is confused only a moment, not knowing when during her new found ecstasy she was moved from the hedge to on her back on a bench.

Mina lets out a loud *gasp* as Rhulan suckles on her right breast, her left hand comes up and pinches her left tit; this combination of pleasure and pain bringing such a foreign sensation that Mina gasps and rapid breathing come out loud and heavy, her face flushing as she stares at the sky in disbelief at what is happening, yet not caring where or how anymore. She finds herself disappointed however as Rhulan releases her breasts from her machinations and stands, separating Mina's legs. Mina is about to sit up when Rhulan stoops down and flips up Mina's many layered dress vanishing from line of sight inside it. Mina is pulled slightly towards the edge of the bench by her legs, her woman hood suddenly exposed to a draft as Rhulan mercilessly rips her stockings and garments from her woman hood, not having been successful in untying these Victorian garments before. Mina is about to ask what she is doing, but the only thing to escape her throat is a loud *moan* as her body shivers from the sudden sensation of something long and smooth moving from the base of her vaginal opening past her labia, up the length, penetrating her slightly, and running slow, wide, and pressured softly against her clitoris. Between her loud breaths and now stammering of "oh god" , "oh god" , "oh god" , "yessss" her voice turning into an animalistic hiss and purr surprising her even as she gives in to what she imagines is but can't believe is a tongue. In her mind she can only imagine what is coming from this woman's mouth hidden beneath her dress is something inhumanly long, pointed, as though some monstrous alien phallus were pleasuring her.

Mina shakes and the sound escaping her can only be described as a *rattling purr*, as Rhulan places her upper lip over Mina's clitoris, sucking onto it as lower lip is spread against her woman hood and her tongue intrudes into her most intimate of openings. Pressing in, flexing in no way she could imagine a human tongue could pressing against the ceiling pressing her clitoris up while she is penetrated adding to the sensation as it gently pushes against Rhulan's teeth. Rhulan rubs her hands up Mina's inner thighs, caressing them gently with her palms leading to her inner more sensitive flesh. As her hands explore Mina's flesh her mouth and tongue gently pull back as though sucking on a delicate peach; as very well they are. A gentle cool breeze dances over Mina's exposed breasts stiffing them; between this sudden un-expected sensation, the care to her woman hood, and forbidden hands upon her body; Mina in her excitement screams out, "Yessss!" as her body spasms with such pleasure that she could never imagine before.

Rhulan exits from here and lays back on top her, kissing her in yet another new manner, her tongue dancing over her lips, past her teeth, and wrestling her own tongue coating it in an unfamiliar flavor. As Mina once again wraps her legs around this stranger she knew not before this encounter, as well as wrapping her arms around this woman laying on top her, her mind briefly realizes this salty yet sweet flavor is her own woman hood coated onto the lips and tongue of this woman; in a moment she fears it may be urine as the space between her legs is soaked.

Rhulan pulls her head back and laughs, "You have never orgasmed before? That is your bodily juices you are tasting and feeling, the warmth and wetness of your wanton body begging for more."

"More," purrs Mina, to which Rhulan gladly obliges returning to their embrace.

Mina's body sinks down now in the cushioning of her bed from the weight of Rhulan on top of her. Her legs move down trying their best to intertwine with Rhulan's own like wanton snakes, as though they too could mate with each other, the skin to skin contact might as well be.

"My clothes," says Mina softly feeling a bit exhausted and realizing that now she is wearing nothing but the dress and corset.

"I like the dress," says Rhulan as she moves her hand beneath it hiking it up.

Mina shakes and lets out a deep moan as Rhulan parts her pussy lips with the tips of her fingers. She spreads them wide and slips in one finger. She twists it around with out any trouble, back and forth before hooking her finger while dragging it out. Mina in a ditch effort at being lady like lifts her hand to her face and nearly bites her knuckle while gasping loudly and shivering all over. She has masturbated before, secretly and quietly and never had her own fingers moved so smoothly or so deeply, or touched her so precisely as this woman's have.

Rhulan climbs off her, standing at the foot of the bed, her reflection in the mirror behind her assuring Mina that this amazing woman is no vampire. Her mind clears slightly during this pause wandering how they got in her bedroom as she spreads her arms out across her bed, and what happened to the foot board which is strangely missing.

Her attention however is drawn to an impossible sight as Rhulan's cape vanishes, her own bustier and corset melt away like oil pouring up and collecting into a choker. Her pant legs vanish melting into what Mina can only view as panties as she has no other frame of reference. Rhulan's eyes change, the look in her eyes and smile on her face predatory, far more so than Dracula's had ever been. Rhulan climbs onto the bed, Mina can see she is still wearing her high heeled boots as she climbs over her, standing over her on her hands in knees looking at her with a wicked smile.

Rhulan leans down, her tit over Mina's face.

"Suck," orders Rhulan.

Mina leans up, as she does Rhulan grabs one of the large lacy pillows Mina has never seen before and places it behind her back to help support her, the bed in fact is much larger than before, the room different as well. Mina sucks on Rhulan's tit as she leans over her and supports her with her arm.

"Like a baby," whispers Rhulan with a giggle.

"Sorry," says Mina.

"Do not be ashamed," says Rhulan, "remember what you felt before, what brought you pleasure."

Mina darts her tongue over the tit and earns a surprised coo from Rhulan as she bites on it. It is not how Mina imagined it, her own body is so soft, yet this creature of lust teaching her so much over her is hard, her skin is warm yet like biting the tits of a statue; she imagines it may be what hard rubber is like only with a strangely pleasant salty taste. Mina's other hand does not know what to do with Rhulan's other breast. Rhulan like a teacher gently takes her right hand and guides it down to Rhulan's crotch, easily with-in reach in this position. The material of the panties is not like anything Mina imagined, it is not silk or leather, it is like touching a warm liquid yet moves like skin and is neither sticky or wet. Mina's moves her mouth from the right tit to the left one, as she repositions herself to be more comfortable while Rhulan guides her hand. Rhulan guides her fingers, her index and middle finger together on one side, her ring finger and pinkie on the other rubbing up and down her labia so her palm presses against her clit hidden beneath the clearly magical cloth.

As she rubs, Rhulan releases her hand, arches her back above her like a proud beast over her catch practically thrusting her tit down Mina's throat if that were possible. Mina's rubbing slows as something surprises her between Rhulan's legs, the material shifts as though becoming thinner and a shaft appears, getting in the way of her fingers.

Rhulan senses her hesitation and confusion, she reaches down and wraps Mina's hand

around the shaft. Rhulan pushes down Mina's dress allowing her to see the odd black shaft.

"Are…" starts Mina.

"No," says Rhulan, "this is a dildo, made from my shadow cloth. However due to its magical nature I can feel it."

She rubs Mina's hand up and down the shaft.

"In your world," says Rhulan, "I imagine this is what you would be more accustomed to, and it would be such a waste to not take advantage of such a well lubricated pussy as yours my dear."

"I've never," stars Mina looking at the strange sight apprehensively, her hand however betraying her overflowing desire by stroking it."

Rhulan lowers herself,

"Wait," says Mina weakly, not really wanting Rhulan to wait, "I…I'm a virgin."

"Then it will be my honor," says Rhulan, "to be your first, do not worry I will be gentle, and your body is well prepared."

Mina gasps as Rhulan lowers her hips and penetrates Mina's virgin pussy. The pain is

not as intense as she had expected, as she had been told it would be. It entered smoothly and found minimal resistance. The inner pressure is something she'd never expected, fingers and that inhuman tongue could not prepare her for the length and girth of this intrusion sliding into, back out of, and into again in a rocking fashion dressing down upon entry and pulling up on the return putting pressure on the roof of her pussy.

Not missing a stroke, Rhulan surprises Mina once again as while standing over her on her arms, Mina reaching up grasping at Rhulan's sides and back, Rhulan pulls Mina's left arm from her side and brings her hand to her mouth. Rhulan sucks on Mina index finger, something Mina never imagined could feel so sensual as she rubs her tongue along the underside of the finger. She does the same to the middle finger, and nearly throws her over the edge between all these new sensations as she caresses the space between these two fingers, even darting her tongue a bit over the palm and back out through this crevice. Rhulan still not missing a stroke on her never ejaculating, never deflating artificial penis guides Mina's hand down to her own pussy and gently lays it against her mound. Mina marvels as she rolls in this euphoric high of erotic bliss at how much she can feel her own mound rise and fall as Rhulan pulls most of the way out, leaving the head of the fake phallus inside her. Rhulan guides her hand down, her fingers on either side of the opening of the penetration and her lubricated by saliva skin between the underside of her knuckles over top of her own clit. Rhulan keeps her hand over top of Mina's, pushing her hand down gently here as Rhulan pushes back in. The clit is pushed up against and between the bones of Mina's knuckles sending shockwaves of unexpected bliss through out her body. Mina is becoming overcome by all this, she tries to lift her own hand, but Rhulan keeps her hand firmly in place, even trapping it there as she lowers her whole body, practically lying on top of the smaller woman. Mina's breasts are not lacking, but look to be almost being engulfed by Rhulan's as she presses their bodies together. Rhulan's own mound trapping Mina's hand in this odd position.

Mina huffs louder and louder, little shrill squeaks escaping her.

"Come on," says Rhulan practically breathing into her mouth as she rolls her hips forward, back, forward, back, it a steady rhythm.

Rhulan's eyes flash, and Mina's corset completely comes undone, Mina can now take a deep breath and begins to scream in absolute ecstasy, "OH GOD YES! YES! YES! YEAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Mina's pussy drenches the pink sheets of this massive bed. Mina actually passes out from the exhaustion. Rhulan leans up and places Mina's hand free, sure that if she were conscious she would feel that her hand had become a bit numb during its role as a sex toy. Rhulan gives a few more strokes just for the fun of making this sleeping beauty's body gush a few more, albeit unconscious mini-orgasms. Rhulan stands, the dildo melts away and her clothes return to normal, her breasts pushed back up into position even as the shadow cloth flows over and tightens on her body. Rhulan cups her own breasts, albeit more out of habit than need to make sure they are in the right positions in this bustier of magic.

Rhulan leans down and removes the corset.

"Not usually my thing," says Rhulan, "to make one with hold their orgasm through something like this, not able to breathe fully, but it seems to have worked for you to be forced to build up your primal roar like this."

Rhulan smiles as she tosses the now ruined corset into a nearby trash can that glows inside as the corset vanishes with in it. She looks out the window, hundreds of stories in the air overlooking a bustling city, car like vehicles fly through the air on their numerous errands.

"So soft," says Rhulan looking at the woman she has abducted from her own universe, "perhaps my new lover we shall have some real fun later."

-Earlier-

"Quickly," yells Van Helsing as all four men run from the building, "we must search the grounds, surely the demon has taken to some nearby secluded place. We must find Mina at once."

The men spread out, one of them approaching the Hedge maze hears moans and huffing, he runs inside to see the mysterious woman holding Mina against the hedge.

"Over here!" he yells, however as he turns back they vanish like ghosts, turning clear and vanishing all together.

Van Helsing is first there, "where are they?"

"They…vanished," says the man.

"Fool," says Van Helsing, "keep your ears open, listen, over there!"

The other two men arrive as well, but all four are only in time to see the Mina lying on top of a stone bench with the woman known as Rhulan (albeit they don't know what her name is) standing over her. They are see through however; Rhulan actually looks at them and gives them a wicked smile before they vanish.

They continue their search by hear nothing more from the hedge maze.

Van Helsing holds up his finger for them to *shush and be still*, but they hear nothing.

"I swear I hear something in the distance, Mina's voice perhaps." says one of the men dressed like a hunter.

"Oooooh!" screams a maid running from the main house, "Doctor, Doctor come quick!"

"Is it Mina?" asks of the men.

"Yes sir," says the maid, "oh, I was going by her room, and oh my, oh my, I heard something, I peeked in, I…they were doing such sinful things."

"Quickly!" yells Van Helsing, "before this demon steals the girl's innocence!"

They run through the mansion.

They run into the room, just in time to see them vanish again.

"What kind of vampire can do this?" asks one of the men.

"The mirror," says Van Helsing.

"What?" asks one of the men.

"She had a reflection," says Van Helsing.

"I thought you said vampires don't have reflections?"

"They don't," says Van Helsing, "they also recoil at the sight of a cross."

He takes out his pipe, "I fear gentlemen Count Dracula was not slain by a rival vampire, but by another monster whose territory he was intruding on. Insult to injury this bride of Satan has claimed his prey."

"Mina is not someone's prey," says the well kept man grabbing Van Helsing's coat.

"Man handling me will not bring Mina back," says Van Helsing.

"Sorry," says the man releasing him, "how do we save her, and what was that thing?"

"I am afraid," says Van Helsing, "I do not know how to save her."

He takes a puff of his pipe, "I am afraid we have a succubus on our hands. They are a very different sort of demon, given special privileges on Earth even the devil is not afforded; such as immunity to holy symbols and prayers. I am sorry to say even the best hunters and slayers of demons would be at a loss on how to slay this creature, or even how to bring Mina back. Although…"

"Although what," asks the man.

"It is peculiar," says Van Helsing, "It is the Incubus, the male of the species that takes a woman's virtue to spread their infernal race, the succubus is said to lie down with a man to steal his…essence before she assumes the form of a man…the incubus to impregnate the maiden to spread their infernal race."

"Mina," says the man.

"Indeed," says Van Helsing, "I do not know how to track this demon, perhaps we may yet find Mina, but I fear her soul and body would be forever lost to us, just as though Count Dracula had claimed her, only worse as rather than simply being a newly risen vampire she would now be a brainwashed harbinger of a far worse demon devoted to protecting the infernal thing inside her."

"I do not believe," says the man, "Come men, we may yet find her, we had this witch on the run."

"Succubus," says Van Helsing not really expecting them to hear him as he bends down and inspects the dust of Count Dracula's body, "I spent decades tracking your kind vampire, to think another of your infernal ilk, a fellow pact maker with the devil would actually slay another of their own kind."

Naturally the hunter of the dark could not be more wrong, not a bad guess though given his frame of reference and the perceived event that took place. However the reality is far different, for in the morning Mina awakens in a strange bed in a strange room with the curtain drawn.

Rhulan stands at the end table pouring a white powder into a glass of water, the powder quickly dissolves leaving no trace of its presence.

"Pleasant sleep?" asks Rhulan of the woman in the bed, positively glowing from her experience, not to mention the feeling of her naked body against the silk sheets.

"Oh my," says Mina trying to cover up, "where…where are my clothes,"

"Destroyed," says Rhulan, "I shall have your new handmaids fetch you proper attire, here have a drink, no doubt you are dehydrated."

"De…" says Mina.

"I fancy word for very thirsty." says Rhulan.

"Yes," says Mina taking the glass and drinking it all down.

Rhulan smiles and reaches into a drawer taking out a white amulet on a necklace string.

"Mina," says Rhulan, "I do believe that is your name."

"Oh my God," says Mina as the memories of the night before flood into her mind, "what have I done?"

"Nothing to be ashamed of I assure you," says Rhulan, "although if you ever go home that hunter would no doubt kill you thinking you had laid with what he no doubt perceived as a monster; that being myself. Hard to think he'd believe otherwise given how easily I slew that vampire, and of course the manner in which I spirited you away. Although to be honest I had not intended as such; but your mind was projecting such as you may put them forbidden desires and wants that I simply could not resist myself; you are such a lovely thing after all."

"Yes," says Mina looking at the sheets, not fully accepting this reality, although the feel of the sheets against her skin is distracting her, its strangely more comfortable than she ever imagined they could be.

"Here," says Rhulan handing her the amulet.

"What…a gift?" asks Mina.

"Something like that," says Rhulan, "you no doubt have realized you are in a very different place, and that I am not human. You however are…for the time being, this…world has a bad habit of turning humans who come here into…bestial monsters to put it in ways you may understand."

"No," whispers Mina.

"Oh don't worry," says Rhulan, "This amulet prevents the bestial transformation, but you will need to wear it…well normally for a year, but given what I put in your drink only a week."

"A magic potion?" asks Mina, "like those novels, so are you a witch, and does this mean I can stay human in this enchanted land of yours."

"Quicker on the upkeep then I expected," says Rhulan, "but yes and no, you won't turn into some furry cat person or some other myriad of muta…creatures. But thanks to the potion you will become one of my race instead."

"I'll be a witch?" asks Mina confused.

Rhulan shrugs, "No, not unless you decide to pick up witch craft, personally I prefer to call myself a sorceress. But no, you may not even be able to learn magic. You will become an Aesperian."

Rhulan practically leaps on the bed, puts her arms around Mina drawing her in close and whispers in her ear, Rhulan's lips nearly touching the lobes, "you will become much stronger than a human, so much so you will need to be trained to walk with out leaping into the air and lift ten times as much as you could before. You will live longer, be healthier, have keener senses."

Rhulan pulls her close and drops the sheets she was holding over her breasts, exposing them. Rhulan gently holds Mina's earlobe between her lips and cups Mina's breasts her arm around her teasing the nipple, "With your stronger body, you can have many orgasms like you had last night with out passing out, and be strong enough that we can have much more fun, you will still be soft compared to someone like me, who is so much more than a normal Aesperian, but not so soft I need be so gentle as I was last night."

Mina blushing thinking, "that…was…gentle?"

Rhulan whispers in her ear, "I have such sights to show you my lover; both in this…enchanted world…and in the bedroom."


End file.
